THE DIGIRUGRATS
by no one 3
Summary: SUMMERY INSIDE IT ABOUT DIGIMON AND RUGRATS
1. Chapter 1

OKAY THIS IS THE DIGIMON SCRIPTS FORM DIGIMON SEASON 1 ,BUT I CHANGED IT TO SO

THAT ALL THE RUGRATS CHATERS R IN IT

AND THEY HAVE DIFFERNT DIGIMON.

IM GOING TO SEE IF ANY BOBY LIKE THIS IF THEY DO THEN I KEEP RE-WRIGHTING THE DIGIMON SCRIPTS THIS ONE IS **Episode 1**

N/A; I DON'T OWN NOTHING FROM ANY OF THIS SO DON'T SUE BECUSE I HAVE VEREY LITTEL.

**RUGRATS DIGIDESTNED**

Tommy-,Coronamon,Firamon,Flaremon,Apollomon

Chuckie-,Betamon,Seadramon,WaruSeadramon,ChaosSeadramon

Kimi-,Lunamon,Lekismon,Crescemon,Dianamon

Phil-,Ryudamon,GinRyuumon,HishaRyuumon,OwRyumon

Lil-,PalmonX,TogemonX,LillymonX,RosemonX

Dil-,FanBeemon,Waspmon,CannonBeemon,TigerVespamon

Susie-,Penguinmon,D'Arcmon,Hippogryphomon,Gryphomon

Angelica-,Salamon,BlackGatomon,LadyDevimon,Lilithmon

THESE ARE THERE DIGIMON and what they digievold to.U CAN FIND HOW THEY LOOK LIKE ON a DIGIDEX.

Tommy crest- courage

Chuckie crest-friendship

Kimi crest-love

Phil crest -knowledge

Lil crest-sincerity

Dil crest-Light

Susie crest-Hope

Angelica crest-reliability


	2. Episode 1: And So It Begins

Episode 1: "And So It Begins"

Digimon Title Theme

**N/A:The rugrats gang are at camp.Dil is't there because he got sick so he **

**wasn't able to make it.Everybody doing there thing susie brought a laptop for**

**she can recoder some new music.Now some of them might be ooc sorry for that and **

**Tommy going to tell about the blizzer ok now on to the fic.**

Tommy: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge  
blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to  
say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have  
toboggan races instead!

The rugrat gang got out side

Phil: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman there evry was!

Lil: Hey, Phil.! Be wait up. Slow down!

Kimi: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a  
jacket.

Chuckie: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But  
this is even worse!

Angelica: Ahh! that just grat how im i sopost to get a tan now!

As the other kids run outside to play, Susiei is in the  
cabin fiddling with her laptop.

Susie: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a  
mess of my recorder.

Tommy: Hey, Susie! Come on out here,  
you gotta see this!

A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky.  
The kids sigh in awe.

Kimi: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Tommy: Yeah.

Chuckie: Yeah, but what is it?

Susie: Maybe an aurora?

Chuckie: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Kimi: Tell that to the snow.

Lil: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia.

Phil: And miss this? The sky is like, Chaging colors!

Tommy: Hey, what's that?

A circle of green light appears in the sky, then  
shoots out beams of light at each of the seven  
children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.

Angleica: Do you think we need sunscreen?

The beams of light land with explosions of snow at  
their feet.

Susie: Everyone, are you alright?

Angelica: We're still here.

Kimi: That was scary.

Chuckie: What- What was it?

Phil: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects  
surrounded in light float up to each of the children.  
They each grab one out of the air and look at the  
devices now in their hands.

Kimi: What are these?

Chuckie: My guess is some sort of miniature remote  
digital apparatus.

Lil: No instructions?

Tommy: Forget the instructions, surf's up!

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads.  
The wall of water picks them up, and sends them  
down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color  
flashing as they fall, screaming.

Angelica: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!

Much later, an unconcious Tommy hears a voice calling to  
him.

Sunmon: Tommy. Yoo-hoo, Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah, I'm okay...

Tommy opens his eyes to see a sun looking head with large yellow eyes,with a long  
flam on it head and a simll samal sitting on his chest. He  
blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself  
away from it.

Tommy: That is the last time I eat camp food!

Sunmon: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm  
your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!  
The creature bounces up and down happily.

Tommy: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies  
shots?

Sunmon: Everything's gonna be alright now, Tommy. I've  
been waiting for you.

Tommy: Waiting for me?

Sunmon: My name's Sunmon. (DA) And we're partners!

Tommy: Sunmon?

Tommy: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

Susie: Tommy?

Tai: Hmm? Susie, that you?

Susie: It's me. And I've got this little yellow chicken thing following me everywhere.  
Chichimon: It is me, (DA) Chichimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?

Tommy: Another one? What are they?

Chichimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends  
call me Chichimon. Everyone does, actually.

Susie: I believe those gadgets have taken on an actual life. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

Tommy: Y'think? It's weird.

Susie: The vegetation is lush, but the soil normal.

Chichimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

Sunmon: That's right, Tommy. You're in the DigiWorld!

Tommy: And just where is the DigiWorld?

Susie: I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna  
know what it is!

Tommy: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

Tommy climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope  
from his pocket.

Tommy: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite  
was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.

Sunmon: Hey, Tommy. What do you see?

Tommy: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?  
Through his lens, Tommy spots a flying red insect  
monster, screeching as it flies toward them.

Tommy: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle!  
And it's flying right at us!

The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tommy and  
Sunmon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

Chichimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!

Ssuie: That's just great.

Sunmon: Watch out! (DA) His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop  
through anything!

Tommy: Well, he's a gardener!

With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tommy is in,  
Sunmon leaps off the branch toward the monster,  
blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon  
just enough to make him miss Tommy, merely  
knocking him to the ground. Ssuie rushes up to Tommy.

Susie: Tommy, you okay?

Tommy: Well, I have had better days.

Sunmon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.

Tommy: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? sunmon?

Sunmon: That's me.

Tommy: You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed.

Sunmon: It was nothing.

Susie: Ah, Tommy, he's heading this way again!

Chichimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this  
way.

Tommy: Come on!

Chichimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys  
are awfully slow! Inside this tree!

Chichimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from  
sight. Ssuie and Tommy, holding Sunmon, stare, then jump in after him.  
Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.

Ssuie: Whoa... What kind of tree is this?

Chichimon: It's a hiding tree, silly.

Sunmon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from  
outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

Kimi: All clear! No need to hide anymore.

Tommy: Kimi!

Kimi: You can come out now.

Tommy: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna  
set for that big bug. Huh?

Beside Kimi is a little purple rain drop thing, this one with  
no legs and what looks like a purprle rain drop on  
top of its head.

moonmon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of kimi.  
Welcome.

Kimi: Tommy, Susie, meet (DA) moonmon. My own personal  
something-or-other.

Tommy: Looks kinda like a bloob.

Susie: Must be another one of them. Like the other...  
whatever they are.

As they watch, a yellow slug creature with a dragon head

runs infront of them.

Susie: They're popping up everywhere.

Kyokyomon: Hello, (DA) I am Kyokyomon. Hey, Phil., over  
here!

Phil.: Coming! Kyokyomon, there you are!

Phil. comes running out of the bushes to  
Kyokyomon, followed by Lil , who is holding a  
geen,creature

Lil: Phil wait up!

Kimi: Hay,Lil you too.

Lil: Yeah, I'm here too.

Kimi: No, I meant that! Under your arm!

Lil: Oh, this? Yeah, well...

Tanemon: Hello. You appear pleasant. (DA) Tanemon is  
my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.

phil. and Kyokyomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing , when from the bushes around them, they can hear Chuckie  
screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a littel fox like creature , with four littel feet, and a bright yellow fur .

Chuckie: Help! Ahhhh!

Tommy: Chuckie?

Chuckie: Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!

Kyaromon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. (DA) The name is Kyaromon.

Chuckie screams some more as Kyaromon, perchr on his feet, laughs.

Chuckie: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?

All six digimon: We're digimon. Digital monsters.

Tommy: Digital monsters?

All six digimon: Yeah, digimon.

Sunmon: We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute.

Moonmon: And very loyal.

Tanemon: With beautiful hair.

Kyokyomon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Chichimon: We can be funny. Ha!

Kyaromon: And adorable.

Tommy: It's a nice to meet each of you. My name's Tommy, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Kimi.

Kimi: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

Tommy: And the singer one over there is Susie.

Susie: No autographs, please.

Tommy: And this is Chuckie.

Chuckie: I'd shake hands, if you had any.

Tommy: Phil here's our funny man.

Izzy: all way here to make you laugh?

Tommy: And last but not least, this is Lil, Phil twin sister.

Lil.: Hay there.

Tommy: There now. Is that everybody?

Susie: Hey, where miss drama queen Angelica?

Tommy: hey that right were is Angelica.

Chuckie: perhaps she's frincking out right now, or looking for a spa.

Angelica: Ahh! Somebody help me!

Tommy: Come on!

Chuckie: Okay, so she not looking for a spa.

Tommy: Angelica, where are you?

The group runs into a clearing in time to see Angelica run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a green-cat head with a tali digimon.

Kimi: There she is!

Tommy: Angelica, it's okay!

Tommy and the others stop short when they realize that  
Anglica isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.

Tommy: It's that big bug again!

The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Angelica is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

Nyaromon: Angelica, are you alright?

Angelica: I think so.What kind of place is this !

Nyaromon: Don't worry, (DA) Nyaromon's here to protect  
you.

Susie: It's okay now.

Angelica: Oh, speck for ourself Carmichael** !**

Tommy: Watch it, here he comes

Lil Run!

The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.

Phil: Everybody down!

Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.

Chuckie: Will this nightmare never end? My dad is gonna want a complete and total refund!

Kyokyomon: Here he comes again!

Tommy: Okay, that does it! No more running away!

Kimi: What else can we do?

Susie: Kimi's right. There's no way we can fight that  
thing!

Lil: Not and win, anyway.

The group continues running, until the path they are  
on leads to a cliff. They stop short.

Phil: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

Tommy goes to the edge and looks down.

Kimi: Be careful, Tommy!

Tommy: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

Chuckie: Another way where?

Suddenly, the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.

Kimi: Watch out, Tommy!

Sunmon: Here I go!

Tommy runs from the monster, and Sunmon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by  
them.

Tommy: Not again!

Moonmon: Digimon, attack!

All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.

Kimi: Moonmon!

Tommy: Sunmon!

All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.

Tommy: Sunmon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?

Sunmon: Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to make a good impression.

Tommy: Crazy guy.

All the kids run up to their injured digimon.

Kimi: Oh, Moonmon.

Susie: Chichimon, talk to me.

Chuckie: They must be programmed for courage.

Lil: Tanemon, what's wrong?

Angelica: Hey, Nyaromon, wake up!

Phil; Kyokyomon, wake up. Huh? Oh no!

From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.

Susie: Get back!

Kimi: I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

Tommy: Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?

Angelica: Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray.

Susie: Okay, get ready to run!

Chichimon: No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!

Susie: Give it up, will ya?

Sunmon: No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!

Tommy: No, don't!

Moonmon: They're right!

Kimi: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Moonmon.

Kyokyomon: We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!

Nyaromon: We can do it, we can do it!

Kyaromon: Let me go, let me go, let go!

Lil: Tanemon, you too?

Tanemon: Uh huh!

Sunmon: I'm sorry, Tommy. Let's go!

All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.

Sunmon: Come on, digimon!

Kimi: It's useless! Moonmon!

Angelica: Don't go!Nyaromon !

Phil: No, wait! Don't do it, Kyokyomon!

Susie.: Don't go!

Chuckie: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

Lil: Tanemon. Be careful!

Tommy: No! Don't, Sunmon!

Anglica: No, don't!, come back!

As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.

Sunmon: Sunmon, digvolve to... Coronamon!

Moonmon: Moonmon digivolve to... Lunamon!

Chichimon: Chichimon digivolve to... Penguinmon!

Kyaromon: Kyaromon digivolve to... Betamon!

Nyaromon: Nyaromon digivolve to... Salamon!

Kyokyomon: Kyokyomon digivolve to... Ryudamon!

Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to... PalmonX!

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

Lil: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

Phil: They're... bigger.

The seven digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

Coronamon: Alright, then. You asked for it!

PalmonX: Poison Ivy!

Long vines spring from PalmonX's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

Penguinmon: Ice Prism!

Salamon: Puppy Howling!

Salamon's blasting sound out her mouth, and Penguinmon's snet an ice blat grom his beak made Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Betamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

Coronamon: Stand back, everyone! Corona Flame!

Ryudamon: Iai Blade!

Lunamon: Tear Shot!

Coronamon's fire attck came from his forhead, Ryudamonmon's firing an iron blade projectile from his mouth, and Lunamon's waterball hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.

Coronamon: Now, all together!

The combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on,  
amazed.

Chuckie: They made vapor-ware out of him.

Tommy: Amazing!

Coronamon: Told you we could do it!

The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh  
with joy.

Tommy: Sunmon, or Coronamon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

Penguinmon: How about that Ice Prism? Pretty wizard, huh?

From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.

Kimi: Watch out!

Tommy: Huh?

Tommy and Coronamon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.

Angelica: Guess we celebrated too soon!

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and  
begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.

Tommy: So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself  
next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters Rugrats styel.


	3. Episode 2: Birth of Firamon

Episode 2: "The Birth of Firamon"

Phil: So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other  
six rugrats were kicking back at summer  
camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these  
digivices and bam! The next thing you know  
we're transported to this whacked out island. One by  
one, we make friends with these creatures  
who are known as digital monsters, or digimon.  
Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up.  
Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon  
and scared him off. Or so we thought.  
Talk about your cliffhangers!

Digimon title theme

The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff  
through the air.

Lunamon: Kimi!

Penguinmon: Susie!

Salamon: Angelica.!

PalmonX, holding tightly  
to Lil, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a  
rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock  
comes loose from the wall, and follows PalmonX and Lil  
as they fall. Betamon and Chuckie are the  
first to hit the water below.

Betamon: Fish net!

Around Betamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim  
together, forming a floating raft which  
picks Chuckie out of the water and catches the others as  
they land.

Phil: Wow. This is some ride.

Lil: What? Hey, look out!

From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the  
cliff as well, and takes a large part of the  
rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders  
and the larger digimon fall toward them.

Betamon: Look out!

The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and  
the boulders splash into the water behind  
them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the  
kids and their digimon hang on, screaming.  
The group rests on the beach, safe at last.  
Angelica: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

Chuckie: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Betamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school  
reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish  
are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a  
lift.

Chuckie: And all these years I thought I was allergic to  
seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not  
Kyaromon?

Betamon: Betamon, now.

Chuckie: Betamon, hmm.

Angelica: And I guess that you're not Nyaromon, are you?

Salamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Salamon.

this Salamon didn't have a gold ring but insted it had a gray ring

Coronamon: It's all because we digivolved.

Tommy: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Susie: So digivolving is what happens when they advance  
to the next level and become more  
powerful than before.

Penguinmon: Right! All of us digivolved. I went from  
Chichimon to Penguinmon.

Lunamon: I digivolved from Moonmon to Lunamon.

Ryudamon: First, I was Kyokyomon, then Ryudamon.

PalmonX: And I changed from Tanemon to PalmonX.

Coronamon: And me, I was Sunmon. I digivolved into  
Coronamon.

Tommy: Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got  
way bigger. Does this mean you're  
something different now, or are you still digimon?  
Coronamon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Tommy.

Tommy: Me? For what?

Coronamon: You see, digivolving is a very difficult  
process. In order to be successful, I had to share  
your energy.

Tommy: Really?

Susie: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Penguinmon: Sure don't.

Kimi: But how do you access our energy?

Lunamon: Even we don't know everything.

PalmonX: Thanks for my magical power!

Lil: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

Phil: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Ryudamon: Yep, sure is.

Chuckie: My folks warned me about strangers.

Betamon: I'm not a stranger, Chuckie. I'm your friend for  
life!

Chuckie: Hm.

Angelica: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Phil: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could  
call the police, or fire department, or our  
moms.

Tommy: But we don't even know where we are!

Kimi: But we know where we started. Up there on that  
mountain!

Susie: I say we forget about going back and explore  
around here.

Chuckie: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right  
where we are.

Kimi: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get  
us bro. We need to find a road leading  
someplace to get away from here!

Lil: Kimi's right. But without a compass, we don't  
even know which way is north.

PlamonX: Wait, I do.

Lil: Well, which way is it?

PlamonX: It's the opposite of south.

Lil: Uh.

Chuckie: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I  
do a lot of walking.

Susie: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were  
before, we might at least find some clues as  
to why we're here in this place.

Angelica: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that  
big flying beetle?

Salamon: Yes indeedy!

Angelica: grose!

Phil: Those monsters don't scare me!

Tommy: Are there humans?

Coronamon: Humans? Others like you?

Tommy: Mmm hmmm.

Coronamon: You're the first ever. There's never been  
anything but digimon.

Tommy: So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about  
these monsters? They're all digimon, too?

Kimi: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens  
when it gets dark?

Angelica: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Lil: That would be unnatural.

Chuckie: And you call this natural?

Tommy: Well, we're not going to find out anything by  
sitting around here.

Tommy starts walking, followed by Coronamon.

Angelica: Where do you think you're going Pickles?

Tommy: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Kimi: The ocean?

Tommy: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Angelica: Let's waterski home.

Kimi: Ugh, funny.

Chuckie: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better  
off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our  
eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Betamon: Hey, Chuckie! Everyone's leaving us!

Chuckie opens his eyes to see the others and his sister walking down the  
beach, and runs to catch up.

Chuckie: Wait for me!

All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with  
green trees to their right, and Betamon  
swimming in the water to their left.

Kimi: These trees are beautiful.

Lil: Yeah, they're really different. And I just  
thought they were sub-tropical.

Chuckie: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay  
fever.

Angelica: Hey, Chuckie. Is there anything you don't complain  
about?

Salamon laughs quietly.

Susie: Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that  
name, anyhow?

Penguinmon: Just call us digimon. We like that.

Susie: I only ask because your body isn't at all  
machine-like.

Penguinmon: you have a poit?

Phil.: So, Ryudamon, what are you? are a dinsore samurai !?

Ryudamon:i guss do i look like that!

Phil looks at for mintue or so.

Phil.: ya u do.

Lunamon: so kimi what do like to do!

Kimi look at Lunamon and thought for a whil

Kimi: I like to wach the moon from on top of my house ?

Lunamon: the moon is wonderful isn't!

Kimi; it is

Lil: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your  
hair?

PalmonX: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like  
this.

Lil: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

PalmonX: Do you think you put too much emphasis on  
appearance?

Lil: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about  
it.

PalmonX: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is all coloerful and every thing.

Tommy: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great  
story.

Coronamon: Yep.

Tommy: But, of course not a single soul will ever  
believe me.

Susie: That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

Penguinmon: And he's not the only one.

Salamon: Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Betamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

Phil: Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!

Angelica: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Kmi: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around  
for the source.

Tommy: A phone!

Susie: Either that or we're all hearing things.

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of  
evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite  
out of place. The kids run up to them.

Chuckie: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're  
saved!

Just as Tommy opens the door to the first booth, the  
ringing suddenly stops.

Coronamon: Why'd it stop ringing, Tommy?

Tommy: Wrong number?

Kimi: Well, that's bizarre.

Chuckie: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone  
booths out as a trap.

Angelica: Chuckie ure starting to sond like Dil. BUT ANY WAY If we can find a place that delivers, let's  
order pizza!

Lil: whatever you get, no anchovies for me yuk.

Kimi; The question is, what are these doing here at  
the beach?

Chuckie: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Betamon: Parents? What exactly is a parents?

Chuckie: That's it. I'm outta here.

Tommy: Does anybody have any loose change?

Susie: Why?

Tommy: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get  
some help.

Susie: Ah, use my phone card. "The aliens can bill me.  
Here".she said sercastly

Phil.: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Angelica: I'm calling Daddy!

Phil. and Angelica run to the phones as Tommy inserts the  
card in his phone.

Susie: I'm hooking up to the internet.

Lil: I'm calling collect.

Kimi: Dibs on booth four!

Chuckie: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Tommy: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly  
forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.

Tommy: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

Lil and Phil listens to there telephone as Palmonx and Ryudamon watches.

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies  
with occasional ice cream.

Phil: What do you wear for that?

Kimi and Susie listen to the operator in the next booth  
over.

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination.  
Please hang up and don't call back.

Kimi: What planet did I dial?

Chuckie: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Betamon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Lunamon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service  
area. Hang up and have a nice day.

Angelica hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.

Angelica: Huh.

Tommy: Any luck?

Angelica: What do you think pickles!

Tommy roulled his eyes at angelica: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Chuckie: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave  
a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen  
dollars for the next three minutes.

Chuckie: Okay. Next one.

The others are relaxing on the beach, watching Chuckie  
continue to try the phone.

Susie: Very curious. Does chuckie always behave like this?

Tommt and Kimi: Every single day.

Lil: No matter what number, or how many times he  
dials, those phones aren't gonna work!

Tommy: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or  
something.

Phil: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call  
out of here, there's always a chance  
someone else might be able to call in to us.

Tommy: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting  
here.

Phil: I'm going to stay here for a little while and  
see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use  
a little rest.

Tommy looks over to where Lil., Angelica, PalmonX and Salamon  
are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.

Susie: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Tommy: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything  
all day. Okay, break time, everybody!

Kimi: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think  
the only thing I have is... huh? Is that  
gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

Kimi and Tommy reach for their gadgets and examine them.

Tommy: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Angelica: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

Lil: What are they, anyway?

Phil; we wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Ssuie: If I could take mine apart...

Susie's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud  
growl of her stomach.

Ssuie: Ummm... That is after I get something to eat.  
I'm really hungery.

Kimi: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency  
supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some  
bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've  
got.

Susie: I have my laptop, and a digital  
camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone,  
too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got  
here.

Tommy: I can't believe you dragged all that computer  
stuff to summer camp.

Susie: And what do you have?

Tommy: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Lil: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

Phil.: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

Phil opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk  
food.

Angelica: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be  
a good little boy and share those treats  
with me?

Phil: Ahh, Angelica you don't have to pretend to be nice, we all know you.besides I'm  
happy to share.

Angelica glared at phil

Lil: you beter share phil!

Tommy: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Kimi: I'd settle for a small cow.

Susie: Angelica, what have you got in that big bag? Some  
hair brushes and make up?

Angelica: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass,  
cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives  
with all the things, and some other stuff.

Lil: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back  
when we needed one?

Angelica: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far  
we could get without one. Besides, it's  
broken.

Tommy: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Kimi: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make  
a signal fire.

Phil: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some  
telephones.

Tommy: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to  
call the telephone repair man because  
the telephones don't work. Problem is-- Look! Chuckie's  
got the emergency food!

The other kids turn to look at Chuckie, who is still  
trying the phones with a dogged determination,  
while Betamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they  
see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

Susie: No way!

Tommy: Chuckie! Hey Chcuckie! Look, you've got all the food!

Chuckie: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt  
someone when they're on the telephone?

Susie: But that bag-

Chuckie: This? I just brought it to give to Angelica. Today  
was her day to carry the bag!

Salamon: Think he likes ya!

Angelica: No way!

Chuckie carries the hefty bag over to where Angelica is  
sitting.

Chuckie: Angelica, you have got to stop thinking of yourself  
and do something to help somebody else for  
once! Take a little responsibility!

Angelica: But - that bag's too heavy for me!

Chckie: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Tommy: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now  
is that we've got some food to eat. So let's  
sit down and have some lunch.

Kimi: Uhh huh!

Chuckie: Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven people  
in the group times three days, times three  
meals, that comes to...

Susie: Sixty-three meals.

Chcukie: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have  
uhh...

Susie: Enough food for three days.

Chuckie: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Kimi: But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we  
really only have enough for about half an  
hour.

Chcukie: Oh, that's right...

PalmonX: Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and  
forage for ourselves.

Penguinmon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Kimi: You sure, Lunamon?

Lunamon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for  
ourselves.

Chcukie: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go  
ahead and divide this between the seven people  
here.

Phil: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!  
Phil and Ryudamon are off to the side of the group,  
stuffing their faces.

Chuckie: Just what do you think you're doing?

Phil: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Chuckie: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

Out in the water, Betamon sits up at the distinctive  
sound of the roar of a large beast. Lunamon  
looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.

Kimi: Now what's the matter?

Lunamon: Trouble.

Kimi: Oh!

From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up  
high into the air. The kids shout and run  
away as the column moves, knocking the telephone  
booths far into the air with its force.

Tommy: What's that?

The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop  
onto the beach, where a tornado of sand  
rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the  
beach.

Penguinmon: Shellmon!

Susie: What's a Shellmon?

Penguinmon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Chuckie: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day!  
And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to  
shellfish?

From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with  
an angry expression.

Chuckie: Everybody, up here!

Chcukie climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but  
Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his  
head, knocking Chuckie back to the ground.

Betamon: Chuckie!

Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Betamon as well.  
Coronamon, Ryudamon, Lunamon and  
Penguinmon face the attacking digimon.

Coronamon: Digimon, attack!

Tommy: Coronamon, you show him!

Coronamon: Corona Flame!

Ryudamon: Katana Attack!

Lunamon: Tear Shot!

Penguinmon: Ice Prism!

Coronamon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he  
rears back, but the other digimon's attacks  
fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.

Ssuie: What's happening to them?

Kimi: There attacks can't reach shellmon.

Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller  
digimon back.

Tommy: Coronamon!

Salamon: Puppy Howling!

PalmonX: Poison Ivy!

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as  
well. Shellmon knocks PalmonX and Salamon away with a swipe of his head. Coronamon  
steps up and blows another fireball that  
again hits Shellmon square in the face.

Tommy: Go get him, Coronamon!

Susie: At lest Coronamon can hit him?

Penguinmon: Now we cant fight.

Kimi: Hope Coronamon can take care of this or were all dide!.

Tommy Coronamon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Coronamon: Then give me a diversion!

Tommy: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Kimi: No, don't Tommy!

As Shellmon watches Tommu, Coronamon hits him again from  
the side. Tommy picks up a long pole,  
broken off of one of the telephone booths.

Tommy: This'll work!

Tommy jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is  
lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing  
from Shellmon's head.

Coronamon: Hold on, Tommy!

Shellmon steps on Coronamon, holding him immobile beneath  
his foot, and aims a blast of water at  
the other kids and digimon.

Tommy: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's  
nothing I can do!

Tommy yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.

Coronamon: Tommy, no!

Coronamon: Digivolve!

A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and  
Tommy and the others watch, surprised.

Tommy: What's going on?

Coronamon: Coronamon digivolve to... Firamon!

Shellmon flings Tommy out of the way as the tiny digimon  
suddenly grows into a red lion with red  
wings on it back.

Tommy: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Firamon!

Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Firamon  
fling in the sky.

Tommy: Now you're getting him. Go, Firamon!

Shellmon fires a stream of water at Firamon, who  
counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon  
relents first, and Firamon takes advantage of the  
pause by using the his back legs to kick

Shellmon, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

Firamon: Fira Bomb!

Firamon Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead and propels Shellmon so far out to  
sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny  
from the shore. Firamon shrinks down back to Coronamon.  
Tommy: What! Coronamon! Oh, are you alright? You poor  
little guy. Coronamon!

Coronamon: Tommy? Tommy! Do you have anything to eat?

Tommy laughs, relieved. Later, Chuckie is kneeling on the  
beach next to a demolished payphone, talking  
into the receiver.

Chuckie: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator?  
Operator!

Tommy: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Susie: Who wants to break the bad news to Chuckie over there?

The digimon, along with Kimi, Angelica Phil and Lil. are  
circled around a spread of food which is being gulped  
down quickly. Kimi smiles.

Kimi: You want some more, just say so.

Susie: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just  
temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave  
before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Phil goupl his food and said: Good idea.

Chcukie: In that case, we should go right back to the  
forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's  
the place they'll go!

Kimi: Bro, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and  
floated down a river to get here. And getting back  
there's a really big job.

Angelica: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Susie: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are  
telephones here, then there must be people to use  
them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find  
those people.

Phil: That makes sense?

Lil: It certainly does.

Kimi: Hmmm.

Tommy: Then let's all get going!

Coronamon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tommy. You  
just pick the direction.

Tommy: Then let's get outta this place!

Phil: And let the monsters beware!

Chuckie: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters.  
Yep, that's my plan.

Tommy: Okay, here we go!

The digimon: Digimon!

The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for  
whatever adventure the digital world will throw at  
them next.


End file.
